Rodrigo Ryan
Introduction Rodrigo is the older brother of Bianca Ryan and son of miranda and corneleus ryan rodrigo is a very talented chef he is currently head chef of The White Light Pirates before that he was head chef of his mother and father restaruant.rrodrigo has taught bianca everything she knows about cooking and is still currently teaching her new recipies and styles of cooking while at the same time is also learning recipes and new ways of cooking but he is also sending his mother and father messages about the food and cookings styles he has learnt but is also telling them how Bianca is and that they are keeping his promise to his parents and that they are safe. Rodrigo has allways loved cooking since he was a child he used to watch his parents cook in their resteraunt on Gourmet Island each time he watched them he not only grew a bond with his parents but slowly picked up on different styles and recipies of cooking Appearance Before Time Skip:rodrigo is 6ft 5 inc and weighs 10st 6, he is the second tallest member of The White Light Pirates. He is rather well toned because of keeping himself active.He has long white hair which reaches to sholder hight. he has standard peach ish skin colour with a hint of red. On his left wrist he has a scar from when he was a child and wasn't focusing properly when cutting vegtables. EYES: Rodrigo has extreamly light blue eyes sometimes people mistake them to be white and for him to be blind but when you get a closer view you can see that they are light blue. ACESSORIES: Rodrigo has a small pocket watch which when you open it on the left side there will be a small picture of him his sister and his parents standing infront of their restaruant back on Gourmet island. He also has a beaded braclet which his sister made when she was younger and gave to him he wears it on his right wrist from time to time. OUTFITS: Before the time skip rodrigo is mainly seen wearing either a blue or white chefs outfit but when he is not cooking and is chilling out he wears a plain white top with white trousers and other random outfits which are in his closet. His most famous outfit known when he is about to enter a battle on which he knows of is a combination of white trousers with a long pocket located on his left leg, a long folded white sleaveless shirt whith a white button less overcoat which connects a white cape to the outfit. After Time Skip: After the two year spent sailing and docking in islands in the new world rodrigo spent most of the time with his sister learning different recipece from different island, In Rodrigos spare time he would visit the boats training room and use the gym equipment their (Weights) to tone his body abit bitter and to become stonger he would also spar with other crew mates using his hands as minimal as possible. He is now rather muscular and has better muscle definition. ACESSORIES: Rodrigo still carrys the pocket watch with him but has enhanced it with stronger materials so that it will no longer get harmed in a fight (He has enhanced it with carbonfiber steel with a small layer of seastone so that it wont get damaged by logia users if he where to ever get in a fight with one) he no longer keeps his sisters bracelet on him it got destoyed in a fight but he managed to repair it and now keeps in on his draws by his bed. OUTFITS: Not much has changed over the two years with his outfits from time to time he gets new ones from different stores but still wears most of his usual clothes. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Before Time Skip After Time Skip Marksmanship Before Time Skip After Time Skip Hand to Hand Combat Before Time Skip After Time Skip Physical Strength Before Time Skip After Time Skip Agility Before Time Skip After Time Skip Endurance Before Time Skip Weapons Before Time Skip After Time Skip Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments This is the only haki rodrigo knows he is currently a novise at using it tho but in time he plans to master it Relationships Crew: Family: Brother to Bianca Ryan and son of miranda and corneleus ryan Allies/ Friends: Enemies: History Quotes Trivia The image I have used for this charecter is off devient art though you can find it on google images it is called whitemoon at the twin gates I am not taking any credit for this image rather I think this image is wicked. And that the artist is awsome drawer/painter. Category:Pirate